


What Are We?

by LilyPadElliot



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPadElliot/pseuds/LilyPadElliot





	What Are We?

"Stop it."

"Oh what if I don't want to?"

Roman sighed and pulled back his hair, he looked at the corner of the room, the corner where trouble sat, and frowned. "Because you know that I love it."

They shrugged, "And what's wrong with that?"

"Don't ask me those questions."

Shaking their head, the person stretched slightly, "I don't want this to be just casual Roman. Surprisingly, I have feelings too."

"I never said you didn't."

"Then why do you act like I don't?"

Roman's frown deepened, he got up from his bed and began to get dressed, "I said don't ask me those questions."

"Because you know I'm right!"

"Because I don't have the answers! And you know I know have them..." Fiddling with the buttons on his outfit, he growled softly in frustration.

They sighed, walking over they fiddled and did up Roman's buttons, "You know I love you. But please, what are we?"

"I don't... I don't know. Look. I need to be alone right now. I might have the answers later or I might not. Okay?"

They nodded and slung a jacket around themselves, "Fine. I love you."

"Goodnight."


End file.
